<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: That One Moment by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672263">Breeding Ground: That One Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [110]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers, Kamala Khan, and Harry Potter have some fun after Kamala is caught spying on the happy couple. Posted as a blog exclusive chapter as part as Supergirl Month on July 17th, 2017.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Kamala Khan, Kara Danvers/Harry Potter, Kara Danvers/Kamala Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [110]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: That One Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  July 17th, 2020.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>That One Moment(Kara Danvers from Supergirl and Kamala Khan from Marvel Comics)</strong>
</p><p><br/>A deep breath emitted from the mouth of Kamala Khan. She could not believe this in one of her most devious and raunchy, and most taboo fantasies this was supposed to happening. The younger sister of her mentor stood across Kamala with a wicked grin on her face. Kara reached in and touched Kamala’s face and looked up to him.</p><p>“You’re a naughty girl,” Kara said. “And I thought I was bad being a voyeur.”</p><p>Kamala tried to apologize. The Girl of Steel pushed a finger against Kamala’s finger and silenced her for a minute.</p><p>“It must have been your upbringing. Parents were pretty strict. They secluded you and when you got out to see the world, you really wanted to see even more. And you saw plenty, didn’t you?”</p><p>The college student nodded in response. Her heart pounded a couple of beats. Kara stood before her dressed in a red nightdress which clung to every inch of her supple body. Her partner did not return from the bedroom just yet.</p><p>“You’re thinking about him right now, aren’t you?” Kara asked. “I can only imagine how you’d be react if it was Carol you saw him with. And I can tell you from experience, Carol looks pretty good riding Harry’s big fat cock.”</p><p>That one moment where Kamala’s brain shut down came. The thought of Carol riding this handsome stud until he came made Kamala heat up. The hands of the older woman on her chest made Kamala flare up.</p><p>“You’re….you can’t be serious,” Kamala said.</p><p>Kara was very serious. “I think I still have some of him in my mouth right now. Want a taste?”</p><p>Kamala stopped from protesting. Kara leaned in and kissed Kamala’s rosy lips. The younger girl gasped and returned the kiss. She could really not do anything other than kiss her. Kara lifted the girl up off of the bed and lead her past the open door and into the bedroom where a waiting and naked Harry Potter was there.</p><p>The two women broke their liplock and Kara kissed the side of Kamala’s neck. A couple more sucks on the side of her neck came down to her belly button. Kara’s eyes shifted up a little bit to her. Harry’s hard cock poked out. Kamala opened up to see the large cock waving in the air.</p><p>“Can I?” she asked.</p><p>Kamala was never the same after being exposed to the Internet and all of its wonder at a friend’s house. She looked up to just see Harry’s hard cock dance out.</p><p>“Help yourself.”</p><p>Kara grabbed Kamala’s head with one hand and Harry’s cock with the other hand. Kamala took Harry’s hard cock deep inside of her mouth. Her wet mouth surrounded Harry’s hard prick and drew deep inside of her mouth.</p><p>“Mmm!” Kamala breathed.</p><p>The tip of Harry’s cock shoved deep inside of Kamala’s oral cavity. He grabbed the back of her hair and shoved inside of her. He drove his cock as Kamala finally grabbed some kind of control and sucked the cock of the powerful man in front of her face.</p><p>Harry grabbed Kamala’s hair and drove himself cock first into her mouth. The loud smacking echoed the deeper Harry pushed into her mouth and then pulled all the way out of her. Harry drove deep into her mouth and then pulled out. He slapped his cock against her face.</p><p>“I want to taste it,” Kamala said. “Please, sir, let me taste…IT!”</p><p>Kara jammed her fingers into Kamala’s cunt fingering her to a mind-shattering orgasm. Her mouth opened up and allowed Harry’s cock to be taken into her throat. Harry pumped into her mouth all the way.</p><p>“Grab his balls,” Kara hissed at Kamala.</p><p>The dark-skinned girl obeyed and grabbed Harry’s thick balls. She gasped when feeling the weight of the balls. Kamala’s tongue dug against his cock and slurped him.</p><p>Harry held onto the back of Kamala’s head and drove deep into her mouth slamming it hard. Those fingers entangled her hair and brought Harry’s thickness deeper until he came. And he came hard as well. Kamala’s head held into place while the last few blasts of cum fired into her mouth. Kamala’s warm mouth sealed him up.</p><p>“A good girl,” Harry said. “I figured she was a good little cocksucker.”</p><p>“Hopefully Carol isn’t too mad she wasn’t the one that introduced her lips to your cock,” Kara said. “But, we’re just beginning.”</p><p>Kamala closed her eyes and fell back on the bed. Her pussy, shaven and wet, stood bared and aroused for Harry. Kara laid down next to her. Their bodies were on full display. Harry put his right hand on Kara’s smooth and delicious looking leg and then his left hand on Kamala’s leg and moved up the inside of it.</p><p>Kara knew what was coming next. The smile across her face at the sudden burst of pleasure was so wide that one would get the impression of the Joker being gassed in Gotham City. Kara removed Kamala’s top to unleash her perky young breasts. Another movement buried Kara face down into Kamala’s heaving cleavage.</p><p>“OHHH, KARA!”</p><p>Harry’s fingers pushed into their wet pussies. Kamala clamped down onto Harry’s finger and released him. The deeper he pushed into her the more she got lit up.</p><p>“HARRY! KARA! HARRY!”</p><p>The fingers of the talented young man ground deep into Kamala’s wet pussy. Kamala grabbed down onto Harry’s finger and released him inside of her. Duel sensations from Kara sucking her tits and Harry fingering her made Kamala’s entire world spin around.</p><p>“He’s going to make you cum,” Kara whispered. “And you’re pussy will never get off the same way of anything else again.”</p><p>Kamala tried to protest she did not spend that much time masturbation. Okay, she did it a couple of times a week every now and then. Most of them to thoughts of Carol and her sisters, but that was normal, wasn’t it? The thought spiked through her mind with Harry’s finger pushed into her pussy. Kamala’s wet cunt squeezed Harry’s finger and then released it with a trail of juices.</p><p>“Go ahead, cum for me.”</p><p>The few fingers made Kamala’s pussy gush even more. Harry retracted his fingers against Kamala and let her drop onto the bed. The sorcerer pulled his fingers away of Kamala’s wet pussy. He moved over and allowed Kara to taste them.</p><p>The production Kara made of sucking the juices off of Harry’s fingers accelerated Kamala’s run to her next orgasm. The blonde alien looked down at the woman on the bed. Her dark skin coated with arousal which Kara ran her hand down her leg.</p><p>“Time for us to show you how I want you to take my cock,” Harry said. “Kara, would you do the honors?”</p><p>“Gladly.”</p><p>The sexy nude woman laid out on the bed. Harry stroked her flesh to drive Kara to the throes of passion. He spread her thighs and teased her inside with a few fingers. Kara shifted her head to make eye contact down with the downed Kamala on the bed. Harry’s hard cock brushed against her back.</p><p>Kamala’s eyes went as wide as saucer’s which brushed against Kara’s dripping wet slit. The way Carol’s youngest sister was about ready to take Harry’s hard cock made Kamala reach up to touch her nipples.</p><p>“Pay attention now,” Kara sternly stated.</p><p>Oh, Kamala was going to pay attention alright. Kara’s stern voice forced her to look up. Harry’s big cock touched Kara’s entrance and eased inside of her. The Girl of Steel’s eyes flashed over and met Kamala’s while Harry shoved deep inside of her.</p><p>The twelve inches of cock buried into Kara’s wet pussy. The sound of a cunt clenching Harry echoed through the room. Kamala’s eyes widened at the sounds being made. She watched as Harry’s cock endlessly slid out and then endlessly slid back into her. Harry’s fingers grabbed underneath Kara’s chest and squeezed it. Those thumbs pushed against Kara’s nipples and sent electricity which Kamala felt all the way across the room.</p><p>The sorcerer plunged deeper inside of Kara’s wet pussy. Harry plowed inside of her. His prick drove deeper inside of her with each push.</p><p>“See?” Kara asked.</p><p>“How do you take it?”</p><p>The wizard pushed deep inside of Kara’s wet pussy. The warm walls clamped down against Harry’s hard cock and released them.</p><p>“Practice,” Kara said. “Lots and lots of practice…sometimes several times a day I practice.”</p><p>Each push drove Harry deeper into Kara. Kamala’s moans tapered above in time with Kara’s. Harry’s fingers pushed against Kara’s ass and squeezed it. Harry drove into her and rode Kara to her latest orgasm.</p><p>The Girl of Steel slid the sheets off of the bed due to hanging onto them so tightly. Kara’s smoldering hot eyes stared at Kamala. She followed Kamala’s fingers down to where they shamelessly masturbated. Kara got hot and heavy the more the girl’s fingers stroked her warm pussy. Kara hungered for Harry’s big cock the deeper it slammed inside of her.</p><p>“Getting closer,” Kara said. “Look at my face!”</p><p>Kamala obeyed Kara with perfect obedience. The beautiful blonde girl received a huge cock driving inside of her pussy. Kara’s tight cunt grabbed her.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’d do without me,” Harry said.</p><p>“I don’t know what I did,” Kara agreed clenching him and releasing Harry’s big cock. “Closer! Closer! Closer!”</p><p>She screamed numerous times in succession before Harry made a huge orgasm ripple through her body. Harry pulled out of Kara and allowed her to drop on the bed.</p><p>“Your turn.”</p><p>Kamala turned over and presented her pussy. Her dark thighs spread apart the deeper Harry’s fingers pushed against Kamala’s wet pussy. Harry touched Kamala and made her whimper.</p><p>“I want you,” Kamala said. “I’m so horny right now.”</p><p>These touches lit her up with fire. Harry stroked Kamala from behind and increased her hunger. The accelerated feeling coming from his fingers touching her loins made Kamala spread out for Harry. Harry pushed his cock, still wet with Kara’s juices, and slammed inside Kamala.</p><p>The beautiful pussy stretched around Harry’s iron hard cock. The wizard slid deep inside of her wet pussy and pulled away from her. Harry drilled deep inside of her warm pussy and slid deeper inside of her. Kamala’s tightness closed around Harry.</p><p>“So beautiful.”</p><p>The wizard’s fingers brushed against Kamala’s nipples. His fingers shoved against her body and worked deeper into her.</p><p>Kamala’s eyes saw nothing other than white. The wizard pushed and grabbed Kamala’s breasts to fondle them. It felt so good to be touched by him. Not only her breasts, but elsewhere on her body Harry’s brushed his fingers against her. Those fingers brushed the back of the dark-skinned girl’s neck and pushed into her. His balls tensed up from behind and shoved deeper inside of her.</p><p>The woman gave a series of whimpers and pleasure increased through her loins. Harry pulled out and then drove deep inside of her. Kamala’s wet pussy tightened around him and released him.</p><p>Her moans descended into a series of loud noises of pleasure. Harry slammed inside of her and pulled out of her before sliding against her. Her moist womanhood sucked Harry in and came all over his cock.</p><p>Kamala collapsed on the bed with her ass upturned. Harry gripped said upturned ass and drove his big cock into her tightening pussy. Harry pulled out of Kamala and drove himself deep and fast into her ass. His hands grabbed Kamala and clenched her.</p><p>“Cum for him again,” Kara said. “Go ahead. Do it!”</p><p>Kamala clenched at the order. She did not want to insult this man’s lover or the sister of her idol. Kamala squirted juices all over Harry. Harry planted his hard cock inside of her with his fingers pushed into her.</p><p>“You’re a good little cock sleeve,” Kara whispered. “But, you get off on that, don’t you?”</p><p>The nod coming from the beautiful woman only caused Kara to slip her finger into Kamala’s mouth. Kamala tasted Kara’s horny juices as it flowed into her mouth.</p><p>“Oh, she’s perfect for my cock.”</p><p>Harry grabbed Kamala’s waist and pushed into her. Her perfect thighs slapped against him. Each shove brought Harry deeper inside of her warm pussy. She grabbed Harry and sucked him inside of her. His cock pistoned repeatedly inside of Harry’s massive cock and pulled out of Kamala.</p><p>The sorcerer rammed deep into her one more time. He made her cum hard and fast. The wizard’s fingers brushed against Kamala’s nipples and tugged on them. Her body clenched around him.</p><p>“I can tell,” Kara said. “Are you have fun?”</p><p>She kissed Kamala’s lips and allowed the younger girl to moan into her mouth. Kamala’s nails dug against Kara’s face the deeper she moved into her.</p><p>This was everything Kamala ever dreamed about and so much more. His big cock pierced her womanhood and pulled almost all the way out of her. Harry slid deep into her and stretched Kamala’s wet pussy. He pulled out of her and brought deep into Kamala.</p><p>The seed coursed from Harry’s balls and spilled into her body. Harry planted his cock into her and spilled his seed constantly at a never ending rush inside of her. His balls clenched and repeatedly discharged into her body. The wizard pushed deep inside of Kamala and seeded her pussy.</p><p>Both shared in their mutual orgasm with Harry pulling out of Kamala. He left her with a full pussy full of cum. The spent girl dropped to the bed. The second Harry turned around Kara swooped down and took Harry’s cock into her mouth one more time.</p><p>Kara took her time in tasting the combination of Harry’s juices and Kamala. Her nose pushed deep against Harry’s pelvis and pulled out of her. His cock stood up.</p><p>“Why don’t we show you how to ride a real cock?” Kara asked.</p><p>“It would be an interesting part to her education,” Harry agreed.</p><p>A hazed Kamala lifted her head up just in time to see Kara descend down on Harry’s cock. She watched Kara bounce down on Harry’s cock. Her sexual appetite only increased and only had been matched by her imagination. And she imagined a lot, including Harry’s big cock striking her at every angle.</p><p>Who knew that being nosy and spying on people could lead to something great?</p><p>
  <strong>End. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>